


of cabins and cuddles

by radiantarrow



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute Choi Youngjae, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantarrow/pseuds/radiantarrow
Summary: On the rare occasions the both of them actually have the chance to be nothing more than two twenty-something-year-olds in love, Jaebeom and Youngjae make the best of it.Or: They have some time off and Jaebeom wants to surprise Youngjae





	of cabins and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT note on Korean names because their structure is mentioned in the fic:  
> Traditional Korean names consist of three syllables, the first one being the clan, or family, name, whereas the other two are usually made up of a generational name syllable and an individually distinct syllable. The generational name is shared by all siblings and even cousins of the same generation, whereas the individual name is, as it suggests, individual. In Jinyoung's family, for example, 'young' is the generational name (his sisters are called Boyoung and Sooyoung)
> 
> That being said we don't actually know which one is Youngjae's individual syllable but since this is a work of fiction, I decided to make it fit my narrative lmfao.

On the rare occasions the both of them actually have the chance to be nothing more than two twenty-something-year-olds in love, Jaebeom and Youngjae make the best of it. Sometimes it’s by going to the cinema (they watch horror movies sometimes, it’s the most entertaining thing in Jaebeom’s life), visiting small cafes, going to IKEA just for the sake of it, exploring the city they are currently touring in or even just baking. This time around they had a two week break before their schedules started up again. Both of them used their first week to visit their families and now that they were finally reunited they were planning on making the most of the remaining week ahead of them. 

Jaebeom had been planning this for a few days now, thoughts of Youngjae never leaving his mind, even when surrounded by his family, and he wants it to be as good as possible. He wanted his plan to be a surprise though, not willing to tell Youngjae what they would be doing even after countless kisses and cuddles used as a bribe. He’s weak for Youngjae, usually, and Youngjae is all too willing to use it to his advantage at all times. Not today though, Jaebeom will resist.

All he had told Youngjae yesterday was to go to bed early because they’d be leaving in the morning already. Youngjae had unsurprisingly not complied, which lead to Jaebeom forcing him out of bed and Youngjae pouting about being way too tired throughout the first twenty minutes of the ride, claiming that Jaebeom _could at least tell him where they’re going if he has to wake up this early_ \- and he surely would have continued hadn’t he fallen asleep.

When they finally arrived, Jaebeom looked over to the passenger seat of the car, seeing Youngjae still sound asleep. It had taken him around five minutes and a lot of will-power to wake Youngjae up this time around, now that they had actually gotten to their destination in time. The way Youngjae tends to smack his lips together before he opens his eyes is a sight Jaebeom thinks he’ll never get tired of.

Once Youngjae actually had woken up enough to realize that he was sitting in a car that was not moving anymore, he jumped up to look around. He was met with a sight out of a postcard - green grass, a small cozy cabin decorated with fairylights, and not a single person other than him and Jaebeom. He stared stupidly for a good few minutes - mouth agape and everything. Jaebeom, as always, was endeared.

As they walked into the cabin Youngjae’s small noises of approval and awe continued, until he turned around to find Jaebeom and give him a kiss. He then wrapped himself around Jaebeom, burying his face in the crook of his neck, whispering soft _thank you_ s into the almost non-existent space between them. It makes Jaebeom miss the days Youngjae was significantly smaller than him - he used to not have to tilt his head down as much to cuddle into Jaebeom back then.

Jaebeom tells Youngjae they’ll be staying for four days and when Youngjae looks up, his face is scrunched up in delight so Jaebeom can’t help but say “You’re so cute.”

“Jaebeom, stop. You,” he puts some distance between them to be able to point at Jaebeom’s chest, “are the cute one here.” Jaebeom can feel his face heat up and his heart start to race at that statement.

Grabbing Youngjae’s hand from where it’s still pointing at his chest, he says “It’s the least I could do for you.” Youngjae intertwines their hands, brings them up to his mouth and leaves the faintest of kisses on them before he drags him to the couch. He tells Jaebeom to stay put while he looks around for a blanket. 

So the elder finds himself looking up at the ceiling, reflecting on how much Youngjae means to him. From initially believing he didn’t feel more than extreme brotherly love towards him, to figuring out that the idea of Youngjae possibly going on dates making him uncomfortable maybe was an indication that it was even more than that.

The other boys still make fun of him for it, saying they’ll never manage to get those videos of Jaebeom calling him a little brother off the internet. Jaebeom always defends himself by saying that because he doesn’t have siblings he couldn’t have known that his feelings were more than platonic. They laugh in his face anyway.

Jaebeom thinks about nights spent talking, choked up and teary eyed as they figure out where to go from their confessions. He thinks back on days where they thought not indulging in their feelings was the best, back when they decided not being roommates anymore was a good decision; days spent exchanging longing glances; and also days spent with either one of them locked up in their respective room because the other decided to go on a date in order to forget, to distract themselves. He also thinks about being on the receiving end of worried looks from the other members, thinks about reassuring and supportive words, thinks about countless team meetings over something as simple as love. 

He vividly remembers coming back to the dorm after a disastrous date and finding Youngjae in the hallway, on the way back to his room, face swollen and with tear streaks down his face. He had dropped the jacket he had just taken off, they had looked at each other, both frozen in their places. Jaebeom had taken the first step towards Youngjae with his arms spread ever so slightly - an invitation. He remembers the feeling of relief, of _home_ , when Youngjae had wrapped himself into Jaebeom like he had done just minutes ago.

That feeling has never faded, Jaebeom’s love for Youngjae being one of the few things in his hectic life that has always been, and will always be, a constant. Jaebeom knows that much. As he hears Youngjae walking through the cabin and looking through drawers, he hopes that they will have more of these utterly boring, domestic days. 

Youngjae shouts in glee, something that sounds a little like a squeal, before he’s suspiciously quiet for a few seconds. Jaebeom is expectantly looking at the door by now, anticipating Youngjae’s return. 

And return he does.

Youngjae enters with a fluffy looking blanket draped over his shoulders, the ends loosely tied together in front of his chest so his makeshift cape wouldn’t slip. He has his right arm stretched out before him and his fist balled up in an attempt to look like a superhero. He looks adorable. 

“Choi Youngjae, aka Superman, here to save the day with cuddles.” He says in a deep voice, before he ends up snorting and giggling at himself. Jaebeom falls in love a little more, and he hadn’t even thought that it was possible at this point. Youngjae is looking at him now, his amused eyes glinting. 

Jaebeom has to physically clutch at his chest because he honestly cannot believe he gets to see him like this - unguarded, comfortable, dorky. Jaebeom cringes a little at himself, he can’t believe he’s in that deep. 

When the rest of the boys make jokes about him being whipped he brushed it off, they use Jaebeom calling Youngjae ‘Jae’ sometimes as an argument to prove their point. He just found it cute that the syllable in Youngjae’s name that was not his generational name syllable was the same as Jaebeom’s. So he brushes them off not because he doesn’t want to believe them (okay maybe a little), but because their arguments are dumb and he just never believed it was as severe as they made it out to be. The somersaults his heart _and_ tummy are making right now prove otherwise though.

“Come here, Jae.” He says at last, and Youngjae is more than willing to comply. He untangles the cape, still quietly giggling to himself, before he lays down next to his boyfriend and pulls the blanket over both of them. 

After they’re both settled and comfortable, they turn on the TV and begin their hunt for a show to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> pls come say hi on twitter!! it's [cyjpher](https://twitter.com/cyjpher)


End file.
